NiGHTS: A New Journey Of Dreams
by KaraStaric
Summary: After Wizeman's defeat twice Once by Claris and Elliot and again by Helen and Will,What happens when he comes back for round three?Can a couple of middle school teenagers join up with NiGHTS and defeat him again? Rated T for language and blood. Please R
1. The Tale Begins

*Update*

Okay now I realize I am making ALOT of changes just hang in there with me alright? Since I've kinda rediscovered this after checking my hotmail for once in my life I have come to save this story which has fallen to pieces. lol. Now I'm hoping that maybe I can actually finish this and make everyone who was reading it happy. Now I've decided to put a few chapters together because the ones I had were just way too short. I guess I was a pretty dumb middle schooler back when I started this thing. xD But hopefully I can atone for my horrible grammar and story sins and make this into the story it was suppose to be! I apologize to all you who were reading and had to wait for my lazy ass to get into gear and I hope you enjoy reading the new and improved version of:

NiGHTS: A New Journey Of Dreams

A NiGHTS fan fiction

Many people question things in this world. Almost everyone always has a question about something. One thing we as human beings question a lot is dreams. Some say they are just stories our minds create while are brains are at rest. Others say they are signs with a spiritual meaning. There is one explanation though that is rarely ever considered, normally only by children, that when you fall asleep you enter into a different world. A world only enterable by falling asleep. A world of Dreams. Is this true? That I cannot say for I have no proof. I can tell you of a story though. A story of a girl and her friends who were said to have encountered this world of dreams known to them as Nightopia.

Elizabeth Farlend, a 15 year old girl attending Elesis Middle School, normally receives straight A's, other than an occasional B or C. She has a pretty good amount of friends and is pretty easy going. Every teacher she has comments that Elizabeth is a "promising student." Even though her school life seems perfect, things at home aren't so perfect.

Elizabeth's parents are sadly divorced. She lives with her mother while her brother Edward, A 16 year old attending high school, lives with her father. The only time she can see him is when her parents can at least stand to look at each other for more than an hour without arguing. As soon as they start up she and Edward go to their rooms because neither want to have any part of it.

Today Elizabeth was finally going to be able to spend more than just an hour with Edward. He was going to be staying with her and their mother for a week. Her father had said his school was letting all the kids off for a week but both Elizabeth and her mother knew Edward had actually been suspended. Which was why at the moment the two parents were in a heated argument. Elizabeth was desperately trying to ignore them by turning her CD player up as far as it would go. Poor Edward just had to rely on good old ignoring skills since he had nothing to keep him preoccupied. The two of them sighed as their parents began their shout fest.

"Damnit Dave! That's the fourth time this year and it's not even half over!" Sharell shouted glaring at the man across the counter from her.

"Oh well. It'll be fine. It's not as if he's been expelled." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! And what if he is expelled next time? What then?" Sharell demanded slamming her fist into the kitchen counter.

"He won't be alright! He just messed up a couple of times! It's going to be fine!" Dave declared.

"Oh yes he will! And you want to know how I know? Because your worthless! You're a terrible father!" Sharell snapped.

Dave then slammed his fist on the counter too, "Don't even go there Sharell! I'm just as good as a parent as you are! So if I'm terrible, then you're terrible too!"

"If I'm so terrible then why hasn't Elizabeth been suspended? Because I'm not!" Sharell retorted.

Elizabeth had finally had enough. She stood and took off to her room. Edward soon did the same. Elizabeth entered her room and slammed the door behind her. "The reason I haven't been suspended is because I don't want to be stuck here with you!" She declared even though she knew her mother could not hear her through the thick bedroom walls. She walked over and sat on her bed.

Elizabeth then looked out the window. It had begun to rain. "Great. What a wonderful thing to make my mood even better." She said sarcastically. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She would be at school with her friends and not have to worry about the things going on at home. She could live like a normal happy kid there. Elizabeth then laid down and started staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and began to relax.

A couple of streets away from Elizabeth's house a boy was just getting dropped off by the bus since his house was the last stop. He was Christopher Elswood. He like Elizabeth was also 15. Even though they were the same age and went to the same school Christopher definitely didn't make straight A's like Elizabeth. You could actually almost say he made straight F's. He did have a lot of friends but, he was a bad student. Always in trouble and always getting suspended at almost every school he went to other than elementary school.

Even in all this though Christopher's home life was actually quiet peaceful. Other than a lecture for what he did here and there, Most kids would say it was great. Christopher wasn't happy though. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to be trapped there. His parents were always over protective. He guessed it was because he was their only child. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when his mother came and sat beside him.

"Chris. I know you're a good boy here at home so I can't understand why you keep getting in trouble at school." She said her eyes filled with concern.

"It's because the school is stupid." He said continuing to watch the T.V.

"Well can you at least promise me that you'll try to behave from now on?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm mean, It's not like I don't already try." Christopher said.

"Of course. Just try a little harder then." His mother said. She then stood up and left. Chris sighed. He then stood and also went to his room deciding to take a nap. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Then he fell asleep.

Elizabeth was walking with her friends heading home. Her friends disappeared when she reached her house. Elizabeth walked in to see her father leaving. He was taking Edward with him. "I'm never coming back and neither is Edward!" She heard him shout. "NO!" She screamed and began pleading with him to stay. Then him and Edward disappeared. She fell to her knees. She began to cry uncontrollably. She then heard laughter. Elizabeth looked up to see she was surrounded by what looked to be monsters. She stood horrified.

The monsters started to advance. Elizabeth immediately started running away. She didn't know where to go. She just ran. "Someone help me!" She screamed as she ran. Then she saw a light. It felt so comforting and warm. She ran towards it hoping it would provide her with an escape from this nightmare. Then when she got close enough to almost touch it she jumped into the light. Then everything went blank.

She was now falling. She felt scared and wanted to scream but could not. Then when the ground became close she closed her eyes and her body tensed fearing that her death was soon to come. Sudden;y she noticed she didn't hit the ground. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see she was now slowly floating down to the ground. Finally she landed. She blinked surprised. Then she looked around. Elizabeth took and step forward.

"Where am I?" She questioned. She noticed she was on a stone path that led to a gate that was open. Not knowing what else to do Elizabeth followed it. She stopped at the gate. Beyond it she saw a beautiful area which was surrounded by what looked like a forest. In the middle was a fountain. Around the fountain were the outline of where doors were that had steps leading to them but there was no door. Only one outline actually had a door.

"Wow...What is this place?" Elizabeth asked to no one in unparticular.

"Why this is what your kind would call the world of Dreams and this place is the Dream Gate that leads to Nightopia." A voice said. Elizabeth turned in surprise. She looked up and saw an owl.

"Dream...Gate?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes. This is the Dream Gate. It's been a while since I've seen a visitor." The owl said observing her.

Elizabeth looked around. This place was amazing. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She then heard what sounded like a flute. Elizabeth turned once again and looked towards the top of the fountain. There stood floating in the air what seemed to be a person. The person Elizabeth thought seemed to be wearing a funny looking purple hat and strange clothing. On the front of this persons shirt was a large dazzling red jewel.

"Who In the world...?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is NiGHTS." The owl answered. NiGHTS noticed Elizabeth and Owl. NiGHTS flew down looking at Elizabeth.

"Hello there." NiGHTS said smiled back.

"Hi NiGHTS. I'm Elizabeth."She told her. NiGHTS nodded and started to fly about.

"I wish I could fly..." Elizabeth said watching NiGHTS.

"Then Dualize with me!" NiGHTS said coming back down and floating in front of Elizabeth.

"How do I do that?" Elizabeth asked.

NiGHTS put her hand out for Elizabeth to touch. Elizabeth looked at NiGHTS hand and then looked at NiGHTS. When NiGHTS nodded Elizabeth touched her hand. There was then a shining light. When the light cleared only NiGHTS stood but Elizabeth had become a part of NiGHTS.

"This is amazing!" Elizabeth declared as she began to fly about.

Elizabeth didn't want this to ever end. She hoped she would never awaken from this wonderful dream. To never return to her life at home with her divorced parents. But somewhere in a land of Nightmare someone was hoping to make her dreams into Nightmares.

Wizeman stood in his domain watching NiGHTS who had now dualized with Elizabeth. Though having been destroyed by Elliot and Claris and then destroyed again by Helen and Will after dualizing with NiGHTS yet again he had returned. This time Wizeman knew he could make no mistakes. He could not underestimate the visitors this time.

"Reala!" Wizeman voice boomed throughout his castle.

"Yes Master Wizeman?" Reala asked slowly gliding up to his master.

"I wish for you to go and keep an eye on this new visitor." Wizeman commanded bringing his hand towards Reala so his eye could glare at him.

"As you wish." Reala replied and with a bow he left.

Wizeman knew after failing twice Reala would fail again. It was the sad fate of his failure creation. He needed a new, stronger servant. One that would not fail him. One that had something Reala did not. Wizeman looked to his side. Something stood there in the shadows. It seemed to be sleeping. Wizeman felt no doubt in his mind, "I will not fail. Not this time."

Elizabeth and NiGHTS finally undualized. Elizabeth was amazed at how fun it was to fly. She hoped when she returned she could do it again.

"That was amazing!" Elizabeth said smiling. NiGHTS just nodded. Then Elizabeth noticed NiGHTS seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"It's nothing." NiGHTS said shaking her head.

Elizabeth did not believe that NiGHTS was telling the truth but just shook her head to let NiGHTS knew she had heard what NiGHTS said.

Reala smirked knowing NiGHTS knew he was there, "This should be fun. NiGHTS still doesn't know Wiseman has returned." Reala lowered himself into view with that nasty smirk still on his face.

"Why hello NiGHTS! It's so very nice to see you again." He said.

NiGHTS glared at Reala.

"Reala! What are you doing here! You're most certainly not welcome here!" NiGHTS declared viciously towards the Nightmaren.

Reala laughed. This was going to be quite entertaining.

"Well NiGHTS you should know I only do what I am told. So if I am here I was told to come." Reala replied.

"And who told you to come? Your invisible friend?" NiGHTS questioned glaring at Reala.

"What do you mean who? Do you not know? You should know! He wants his revenge against you and those little visitors you know." Reala commented. NiGHTS looked at him confused. What was Reala talking about? Who wanted revenge against her? Reala laughed when he saw the look on NiGHTS face.

"I guess you really don't know. Well then I'll tell you. Master Wizeman has returned once again! And this time. You will die." Reala said venomously.

Elizabeth glared at Reala. She wasn't one to normally state her opinion. She for the most part was one of those quit people who always sat in the corner. For some reason though she could not stand this guy.

"What right do you or this so called 'Master Wizeman' have that you can just go around killing people? Why you just look like a clown to me! I doubt you nor that Wize-guy or whatever his name is are anything special." Elizabeth said glaring at Reala. Reala at first snickered and then burst out laughing. Elizabeth than thought. Wasn't this just a dream? This wasn't real so didn't threats or words really not matter? Reala finally stopped laughing. He lowered himself to be in front of Elizabeth.

"Your quite a smart mouth young girl. You better watch it. Sometimes that can be a curse." He said then he put his hand on her cheek. Elizabeth was shocked and frightened. Not of Reala but of how real it felt. His hand was so cold and it felt so real. She wanted to pull away but found herself almost petrified.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to a beautiful young girl like you with her whole life still ahead of her would we?" Reala questioned.

Elizabeth only found herself able to shake her head. Reala smirked. Taking his hand away he flew back up into the sky.

"I thought you might agree." He looked towards NiGHTS, "I guess I'll leave since I'm not welcome but trust me. I will be keeping an eye on any of our new visitors."And with that Reala left.

Finally Elizabeth found herself able to move but then all she did was fall on her knees. She had felt complete and total fear. finally she stood trying to shake off the feeling. Owl looked at her and knew what was wrong.

"I forgot to mention earlier that even though that this world to you would be known as a world of dreams it is still quite real." He explained.

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised. Then Elizabeth heard a noise. She felt light headed. Everything went black. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see her room. "Hey Liz. Time to get up for school." Edward said tossing the clothes at her that their mom had asked him to give her. Then he went back to his room.

Elizabeth then remembered what had happened. She put her hands on her cheeks and then quickly pulled her hands away. She was in utter shock for the cheek Reala had touched was cold and the one he hadn't touched was warm.

Elizabeth began to panic. What if she went there every time she fell asleep? What if Reala or something else of that world decided to hurt her? She quickly got dressed. She had to find out more. She had to find something out. Maybe someone else had been there. That would be perfect! She could ask them questions! But, how would you find a person like that without looking crazy?

Elizabeth ran downstairs and before her mom could say goodbye she was out the door and on the bus heading to school. She had to find something out. She needed answers. Elizabeth guessed she could check the school library just in case even though she doubted they would have anything and then she would check the public library.

This was frightening! How could a person deal with this kinda thing? Even if she did get information. How? Elizabeth felt like pulling her hair out. She knew it seemed she was overreacting a bit but it was so frightening! That Reala guy had claws! Imagine what if he decided to tear her apart with those? That would be painful! And imagine waking up with scars and trying to explain it to a parent. It was a horrible situation waiting to happen.

Then Elizabeth's friend Rebecca sat beside her. "What's up Lizzy?" She questioned smiling.

"Not now Rebecca. I need to think about something." Elizabeth told her a complete look of concentration on her face.

"Wow. What's got you acting so uptight?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not going to tell you because if I do you'll call me crazy and eventually end up getting me tossed into a loony bin." Elizabeth said trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. Rebecca shrugged.

"Alright then. Whatever." She said and then started talking to a kid in the seat behind them. Finally they reached the school. Normally Elizabeth would stop and talk to her friends but decided not to and went straight to her locker. She decided today she needed to think. She needed to research. She needed to use any resources she could get her hands on. Talking to her friends could wait for Elizabeth wanted answers and wanted them now.


	2. Finding Another

Christopher had been acting strange. He was quiet and wouldn't talk to his friends like normal. It was making some edgy and others nervous. Some people even thought he was planning to do something. Something big. This was not the case though. He had seen something. He had a dream that had to be real. It's was too real to be fake. He sat in his classroom thinking. Maybe someone else had been there too. Then the bell rung.

Christopher got his books and left the classroom still wrapped deep in thought. He ended up getting slammed into in the hallway where he wasn't paying attention. He looked up from where he had fallen to see he had bumped into Elizabeth Farlend.

Elizabeth shook her head. She then looked to see Christopher Elswood on the ground across from her picking up his books.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said starting to help him. Christopher after getting all of his things started to help Elizabeth pick up her things.

"It's alright. It was me who wasn't paying attention." He said.

"No no, I was the one so wrapped up thinking about some dream I had that I wasn't even watching where I was going." Elizabeth said. Christopher then thought about something. He knew it was a bit of a stretch but if she had been there at that place she would know.

"NiGHTS." He said softly but loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

She was in complete and utter disbelief.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth questioned. It wasn't like nights wasn't something people didn't say regularly. There could be spring nights, summer nights, fall nights and winter nights. But the chance of him just saying that to her. It seemed slim. Very slim. She still wasn't ready to say that he had also been to the place she had though.

"I said NiGHTS." Christopher said looking at her. To her he seemed as if he was looking for a reaction. Elizabeth stood. Christopher also stood. Elizabeth looked at him. They knew each other. They weren't exactly friends but they didn't hate each other either. She started to walk by him to go to her class but stopped for a second.

"Did you see the Dream Gate?" She asked and did not wait for an answer. Elizabeth left for her next class. Christopher turned to look at her for a second. Had he heard her right? Did she say Dream Gate? If so he knew it meant she knew what he was talking about and that he had found another who had seen the world of the Night Dimension and met NiGHTS.

Both Elizabeth and Christopher's classes went by and then it was time for lunch. Christopher sat alone. As Elizabeth was exiting the line she saw him. She slowly walked over.

"Anyone sitting here?" She asked looking around. She felt a little out of place

Christopher looked up at her surprised.

"Not really. You can sit here." He said and went back to eating.

Elizabeth sat down. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. Rubbing her arm she finally decided to speak.

"Um...Did you hear what I asked you in the hallway?" Elizabeth asked. Christopher looked at her again.

"So you were there?" He asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Christopher said and leaned back in his chair. "So...You know it's not just a dream right?" He asked straightening himself back up.

"Yeah I kinda figured that part out." Elizabeth said. She decided to ask him, "Did you meet Reala?"Christopher had a confused look on his face.

"Who?"He questioned.

"I'll take that as a no." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth sighed. She was glad today was Friday. She had the whole weekend to get more information. Chris looked at her. She seemed uneasy. He knew it would freak someone out for it had freaked him out when he learned it was really real. But Elizabeth seemed really uneasy.

"Who's this Reala guy?" He almost demanded.

Elizabeth looked at him. She didn't quite know what to say.

"He was some guy. He seemed to be NiGHTS enemy. He actually kinda wore an outfit like hers but he was evil." She said putting her hand on her cheek. She could still almost feel the cold she had felt when he had put his hand on her cheek. He made her feel uncomfortable. Christopher just nodded. He then became deep in thought. After a couple of minutes of silence between them they heard the teachers start to dismiss the students.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. It seemed almost too slow. After school both Elizabeth and Christopher headed straight home. Since what had happened she had forgotten to stop at the library. When Elizabeth got home she noticed Edward sitting in her dads car and her dad walking out the door with the things Edward had brought.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Edward is coming back home with me. We'll see you later." Her dad said and got in his car. Then he took off. Elizabeth watched in disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

"This is unbelievable! This is bullshit!" Elizabeth shouted angrily. She stormed into the house and slammed onto the couch. She turned the T.V. on and watched it trying to calm down. When watching her favorite T.V. show didn't work she decided to watch the news. Switching it over she sat the remote down and listened.

"It seems we have some pretty interesting news today. Kerrie Conwell, A 16 year old from Elkswood High school, seems to have gone into a coma. Her parents said she had just gone to sleep and in the morning wouldn't wake up. She was still breathing and everything but could not be woken. News reporter, Katie Morgan, has more information on this unbelievable story." The anchor man said.

Elizabeth was surprised. She knew Kerrie. She was one of Edward's best friends.

"I hope she gets better." Elizabeth then said and turned off the T.V.

Walking up to her room and closing the door behind her, Elizabeth decided to get some rest. Laying down she closed her eyes and found herself almost instantly falling into a well needed sleep.

Elizabeth once again found herself in the world of dreams. Sadly she noticed it seemed like neither NiGHTS nor Owl was around. She sighed. Then deciding they had to be somewhere nearby she decided to look for them.

"NiGHTS! Owl!" Elizabeth called. To her dismay there was no reply. "This is great. I was hoping I could find something to do here but I'm just alone." She said. With a sigh, she crossed her arms.

"You're not alone." Elizabeth heard a voice say. The hairs on the back of her neck stood.

"W-w-w-who's t-t-there?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." The person said. Elizabeth turned to see Reala. Now Elizabeth definitely wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" She demanded her demeanor relaxing a little.

"Nothing. I'm just following Master Wizeman's orders to keep an eye on new visitors." Reala replied. Elizabeth seriously doubted he wasn't up to something.

"Riiiiiiight. Whatever you say pal." Elizabeth said. "I'm going to get going now." She added turning the other way and beginning to walk off. Reala followed Elizabeth. This annoyed Elizabeth. Trying to ignore the fact that he was almost right behind her, she knew he was planning something she just couldn't figure out what. Finally when Elizabeth could stand it no longer she snapped.

"GO AWAY!" Elizabeth turned and shouted waving her arms around in the air like a maniac. Reala flew back a little ways surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Well I was thinking about making you an offer but if you want I guess-" Before Reala could finish Elizabeth cut him off.

"Good! Well thanks anyway! Goodbye now!" Elizabeth said and started walking off. That wasn't the reaction Reala was wanting. Reala then began following her again. Elizabeth glared, "I thought you said you were going away..."

"Well I thought maybe I should tell you my offer first." Reala said.

"No thank you! Have a nice day and please never come back again!" Elizabeth said continuing to walk. Reala now was becoming frustrated.

"I can give you anything you have ever dreamed of." Reala said tauntingly.

"Oh really? How grand." Elizabeth said sarcastically. 'This guy must be stupid. Do I look like some stupid gullible little kid to him?' Elizabeth thought. Reala glared.

"You may not believe me but it's true." Reala said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh yes of course! and Elephants are orange with green polka dots." Elizabeth said looking around to see if NiGHTS or Owl could be spotted.

"I guess they are." Reala said gritting his teeth.

"Really pal please tell me do you really think that me, A 15 year old 8th grade student is stupid enough to believe you? Seriously I bet the only people you normally see here are gullible little kids that will believe almost anything. I heard this one guy say that when he was a kid he was tricked into believing that banana's were moldy spider legs. Now if you think I'm that gullible your sadly mistaken. Now please go away and don't bother me unless you have a valid excuse to do so." Elizabeth said and then spotted NiGHTS and Owl.

Reala noticed NiGHTS and Owl also, "I guess I will take my leave now."

"Wonderful! It's about time you went away." Elizabeth commented. Reala wanted to strangle her. He then made it seem like he left but was actually hiding and watching since Wizeman had told him to keep an eye on the new visitors. He was starting to despise this new task though.

Elizabeth noticed Christopher was with NiGHTS and Owl. "Hey Chris! What's up?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Nothing much." Christopher said.

Owl seemed shocked to see Elizabeth but said nothing.

"Hello Elizabeth." NiGHTS said.

"It's nice to see you guys again." Elizabeth said. She then walked over and looked into the nearby pond. "So what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Well actually We were kinda discussing things about Wizeman." Christopher told her.

"Really? Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's back again and he must be stopped!" NiGHTS declared. "You and Christopher have to help me stop Wizeman just like Elliot, Claris, Will and Helen did before you." She added. Elizabeth thought about this. If these younger kids helped stop this guy then it should be simple for a couple of middle school teenagers.

"Why wouldn't we? This should be simple." Elizabeth said.

"I say it won't be easy!" Owl said.

"Oh come on why not? I mean these other kids were younger than me and Chris and they pulled it off right? So me a Christopher won't have any trouble at all!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not so sure about that..." NiGHTS said. Elizabeth seemed to completely ignore their comments on how it would not be easy.

"So where's this Wizeman guy? Lets kick his butt right now!" Elizabeth said looking around. Owl sighed.

"It's not that easy young visitor." Owl said.

"Oh quit saying that! I can kick that guys butt! I'll beat him again and make him wish he would have never came back!" Elizabeth boasted.

"You'll never enter Wizeman's castle for I am going to destroy you." A voice said. The group turned to see a figure that looked like NiGHTS but this time it wasn't Reala.

"Who are you?" NiGHTS demanded. The figure only grinned evilly showing off two rows of sharp fangs.

"I'm your worst Nightmare." The figure said gliding forward so she was visible.

She looked a lot like NiGHTS. There were many differences though. On the end of the horns on the hat were bells making the hat a little more clown like. Her clothes also matched NiGHTS but instead they were almost pure black. Other than a few spots of purple on it like near the heel of her foot and on the trimming of her vest. Her hat was Also pure black and it had purple stripes. On her chest was a pure black gem.

Now unlike Reala this person actually scared Elizabeth. Elizabeth took cover behind Christopher. Christopher rolled his eyes.

"What? She scares the living shit out of me!" Elizabeth commented after seeing Christopher roll his eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you NiGHTS. I'm Wizeman's newest creation. I am Shade." Shade said taking a small bow.

"What do you want Shade?" NiGHTS questioned.

"Well I want to serve Wizeman you and your new little visitors heads on a platter." Shade said showing her claws to them. Elizabeth gulped.

"I bet we can defeat you!" Christopher said taking a step forward.

"Oh really?" Shade said smirking.

"Yeah! And I'll prove it to you! NiGHTS lets Dualize!" Christopher shouted. NiGHTS nodded flying over to him. Touching each other's hands they soon became one.

"Let's show this joker what were made of!" Christopher said.

"Right!" NiGHTS said. Shade flew up into the sky.

"I will let you make the first move then." Shade challenged. NiGHTS followed. Then NiGHTS charged at Shade. She only smirked and waited until the last minute to dodge. She then turned to face NiGHTS, "Now it's my turn."

Shade rushed forward and kicked NiGHTS in the stomach then went behind her and kicked NiGHTS in the back. She fell to the ground. NiGHTS then looked up and glared at Shade. Shade still had a smirk on her face.

"Wish to try and hit me again?" Shade asked.

"I won't lose!" NiGHTS said and charged again. Elizabeth watched hoping things would go well.

Shade willingly took the hit. She just looked at the spot where she had been hit and shrugged.

"Well if you're going to hit someone you should at least try to actually do some damage. Let me show you." Shade said. She rushed over and slammed her fist into NiGHTS jaw. Then she elbowed NiGHTS in the stomach and kicked NiGHTS in the back again. NiGHTS hit the ground hard and undualized with Christopher.

"NiGHTS! Christopher!" Elizabeth shouted. She was about to run over to them when she saw Shade advancing towards them but suddenly Reala appeared in front of Shade.

"If anyone is going to destroy NiGHTS it's me." Reala said.

"Reala move. Master Wizeman's orders were for me to eradicate NiGHTS and the new visitors." Shade said. Elizabeth ran over to Christopher and NiGHTS.

"Are you alright?" She asked. First she looked at Christopher. He had a little bit of blood coming from his mouth and his blond hair was matted with dirt but other than that he looked alright. "Man you're so lucky I think friends are more important than myself this is my favorite shirt." Elizabeth said as she ripped a piece of the sleeve off of the black shirt she was wearing. Then she used the piece of cloth to wipe the blood from his face.

Next Elizabeth went to NiGHTS. She looked back real quick to see that Reala and Shade were now arguing and then looked at NiGHTS. She wasn't moving other then the movement of her breathing. It seemed NiGHTS was also alright. So now Christopher and NiGHTS were both unconscious leaving her with Owl who would be no help at all against the two very evil beings. This was just grand.

"I'm gonna die!" Elizabeth cried. "And I haven't even gotten a chance to write my will! I wanted all my cool clothes to go to Rebecca. Also I wanted all my video games to go to Edward!" She added.

"Do you wish to fight me Reala?" Shade then asked.

"Maybe I do." Reala said glaring at Shade.

"Also I didn't even get to say where I wanted to be buried! They'll probably just cremate me now! Man there goes all my beautiful black hair." Elizabeth said and sighed. "Oh well. At least I won't have to put up with my parents arguing anymore. That's a plus." Elizabeth added trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh just shut ." Christopher said sitting up.

"Oh Chris your awake!" Elizabeth said happily.

"Yeah but my jaw is really sore." Christopher said while rubbing his jaw.

Elizabeth looked to see Reala and Shade had took to the sky and were now fighting it out.

"Well looks like Reala stands more of a chance against her then you and NiGHTS." Elizabeth said seeing Reala get a few hits in. Then Elizabeth got an idea. "I'll keep tabs on them while they fight. You and NiGHTS get out of here." She said.

"Are you nuts? Even if they're busy fighting now it doesn't matter which one wins they'll both kill you!" Christopher said. NiGHTS was starting to awake.

"I'll be fine. If they do come after me I'll run." Elizabeth said.

"Do you really think you're going to get far?" Christopher asked.

"Whatever just go!" Elizabeth shouted glaring at him. NiGHTS was now fully conscious.

"Fine. NiGHTS lets go!" Christopher said running off. NiGHTS followed.

"What about Elizabeth?" She questioned.

"She'll be alright." Christopher said. Elizabeth now stood watching Shade and Reala fight in the sky.

"Reala I must say you are more impressive then when NiGHTS had fought me after Dualizing with that boy. I think you might actually have a chance against NiGHTS if dualized with a foolish visitor." Shade said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Reala said and tried to hit Shade again. Shade dodged and then kicked Reala right in the face. Reala fell to the ground.

"Damn you..." Reala said as he tried to stand back up. Instead of giving him a chance to do so Shade kicked him. Reala rolled across the ground. Then he tried to stand again. This time Shade gave him a kick to the head and he became unconscious just like Christopher and NiGHTS had earlier.

"Now I'll dispose of you like Wizeman should have done in the first place." Shade said. Elizabeth didn't know why but she felt she could bare to watch no longer. Not knowing what she was doing Elizabeth ran over and stood in front of Shade who was preparing to kill Reala.

"And what do you think you're doing foolish visitor?" Shade demanded. Elizabeth could not answer. She herself really didn't know what in the world she was doing. "Move or I shall make your death more painful than it was already going to be." Shade commanded Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood firm.

"I refuse to move." She said. Shade pulled her hand back and slashed at Elizabeth. Elizabeth closed her eyes preparing for the incoming pain but after a while felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Shades claws only centimeters away from her face. She looked at Shade. She could tell by the look in Shade's eyes that Shade wanted to kill her but yet she hadn't. Why? Could she not? Shade pulled away staring at her hand and then glaring at Elizabeth. Then Shade took to the sky and left. Elizabeth just stood there surprised and confused.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Reala. She bent down. He had a good amount of blood all over his face. Taking the piece of cloth she had ripped from her shirt earlier she began to clean the blood off. She didn't know why she was helping someone who was suppose to be an enemy. Someone who desperately wanted to destroy her and her newly acquired friends. She just couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so. After cleaning off the blood she looked him over. He was still breathing. Believing he was probably alright, Elizabeth stood and turned to leave.

Before she did she turned back around and laid the piece of cloth down near him. She still couldn't find an explanation for why she had helped Reala. Nor could she find one for why Shade hadn't killed her. Deciding it was now time to go, Elizabeth finally turned and ran off to go find Christopher, Owl and NiGHTS.


	3. Reala The Kidnapper

When Elizabeth finally found the others she didn't quite know what to say to them about what happened.

"Are you alright?" NiGHTS asked after seeing Elizabeth had come. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She told them.

"So how did things go?" Christopher questioned.

"Well...Shade won but...She didn't kill Reala nor did she kill me." Elizabeth said not wanting to tell them about the whole her protecting Reala feeling that they might become upset with her.

"I wonder why..." Christopher said. Elizabeth was glad he hadn't asked her why because she really didn't want to lie to them.

"Well at least every things alright for now!" Elizabeth said cheerfully. Christopher nodded.

"We should be prepared just in case Shade or Reala come." NiGHTS said.

"I agree to that!" Elizabeth said. Christopher also agreed. Shade and Reala were dangerous. They would have to be careful since either one of them could become the death of the group. If they expected to win this Christopher and Elizabeth were going to have to learn how to fight better while dualized with NiGHTS. Elizabeth knew this was probably going to take a while.

Reala had now awakened from his unconsciousness. He looked around to see Shade wasn't insight. What had happened? Once he had been knocked out Reala was sure Shade would kill him. Then he noticed something on the ground. It was the piece of Elizabeth's clothing she had ripped off. He stood. Wondering why it was there. He picked it up. It's seemed pretty damp. He then put it back down.

"I will return to Master Wizeman's castle and ask permission to send one of my insignificant underlings to go after NiGHTS and those stupid visitors. Once I have weakened them then I'll destroy NiGHTS myself." Reala said thinking out loud. He took to the sky and left for the castle. Meanwhile someone else had already returned and was telling Wizeman of the mission failure.

"WHAT?" Wizeman shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry my lord...I was trying to destroy them... But Reala distracted me and they got away." Shade told him.

"I understand. Next time Reala gets in your way. You may destroy him." Wizeman said.

"Yes Master Wizeman. I shall leave now and try to see if I can track down NiGHTS and the visitors." Shade said and left. Soon after Reala entered the room.

"Master Wizeman." Reala said as he entered.

"Yes Reala?" Wizeman questioned.

"I wish to send some of my underlings to weaken NiGHTS and the visitors." Reala said. Wizeman thought about this. It was perfect. Reala and the others would weaken NiGHTS and the visitors and then Shade would finish them.

"Fine! You may." Wizeman said.

"Thank you Master." Reala said bowing. He then left to go find someone to send. When walking into the hallway he bumped into Jackle.

"hehehe...Why hello Reala! And how are you doing today?" Jackle asked snickering uncontrollably like he always did.

"Doing pretty good until you showed up." Reala remarked continuing down the hall.

"Awwww. Now that's not a nice way to talk towards a fellow Nightmaren! You hurt my feelings!" Jackle said and then pretended to cry.

"Where is Gilwing?" Reala demanded.

"Well last time I checked he was in his chamber." Jackle answered.

"Then I shall send him after NiGHTS and that annoying stupid girl." Reala said remembering their conversation before NiGHTS, Owl and the boy had been spotted.

"Well good luck with that!" Jackle said and then left to go to his chamber. Reala went into Gilwings chamber.

"What is it Reala?" Gilwing asked as Reala entered.

"I need you to go after NiGHTS and his new visitor friends from the Waking World." Reala said.

"As you wish." Gilwing said and left. Reala then decided to go to his chamber. He would wait until Gilwing returned before deciding to do anything else. So he entered his chamber and went to rest.

Elizabeth found herself sitting on a rock thinking. She still wanted to know why Shade hadn't killed her. It made no sense at all to her. Elizabeth then looked towards the others. Christopher and NiGHTS were talking about how they would defeat Wizeman and Owl just seemed to be watching.

Elizabeth looked up at the sky. It looked beautiful to her. Then she saw something moving in the sky. 'Maybe it's a shooting star!' Elizabeth thought. Then she noticed that the object in the sky was not a star and it was coming towards her and the group.

"Um NiGHTS?" Elizabeth asked.

"What is it?" Asked NiGHTS. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She couldn't figure out what it was or even anything to say what it looked like.

"I'm not really sure." Elizabeth said. It was continuously getting closer. Then she noticed it had teeth and eyes and it was HUGE.

"Oh crap...RUN FOR IT!" Elizabeth shouted. Then she jumped off the rock and took off running. The creature stopped before it landed and then started to fly above the group.

NiGHTS glared at the creature knowing very well who and what it was, "Get ready to fight. It's Gilwing."

Gilwing turned to look towards NiGHTS and the others. Christopher was about to say he would fight Gilwing but Elizabeth stopped him.

"NiGHTS, I will fight this time. Lets dualize." Elizabeth said. After dualizing, NiGHTS went towards Gilwing. Unlike when fighting Shade, Once she approached Gilwing they were teleported to the land of Nightmare.

"Where did they go!" Christopher questioned.

"They have gone to Nightmare." Owl answered and shivered thinking about Nightmare.

Elizabeth still being a part of NiGHTS looked at her surroundings. They were in a dark area with actual pieces of land floating in the air. Then she looked below to see Gilwing flying above the ground which it's self looked like it was alive. NiGHTS charged grabbing hold of Gilwing she slammed him in the head with her feet knocking him to the ground.

"Alright I've got an idea." Elizabeth said. NiGHTS moved and grabbed a hold of Gilwings tail. "This isn't the way I normally fight him. What are we doing Elizabeth?" NiGHTS asked confused. "You'll see! It's always good to switch things up a bit. After all it's a world of dreams lets have as much fun as we can!" Elizabeth said. Holding on to Gilwings tail, she then flew towards where Gilwings head was. He hadn't noticed she had his tail and was still looking around for her. Then when Gilwing did notice he turned to try and eat her but when she moved he bit his own tail.

Now being distracted by the pain in his tail Elizabeth quickly grabbed on to his head and pushing him back up into the air. She went and grabbed his tail again and began to spin him around. Then she released him sending Gilwing flying into one of the pieces of land that were floating in the air.

"Nice work Elizabeth!" NiGHTS said.

"Why thank you. I thought it was pretty good myself." Elizabeth said. Gilwing then came back charging at them full force. Finally when NiGHTS and Elizabeth noticed it was too late and he slammed his jaws shut on them.

"This is great!" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Elizabeth we can get out of here." NiGHTS said. Then NiGHTS began moving around hitting the inside of Gilwing's mouth

"Oh right!" Elizabeth said understanding what NiGHTS was now doing. Finally Gilwing spat NiGHTS out. Then NiGHTS went and hit Gilwing in the head again.

NiGHTS went and got on Gilwing back. Gilwing started to swing himself around in hopes of throwing NiGHTS off of his back. NiGHTS held on. Then NiGHTS kicked him in the back. Gilwing jolted forward hitting into another piece of land. NiGHTS jumped off and flew a good distance away. 'This is working out quite well.' Elizabeth thought.

Gilwing charged again. This time NiGHTS dodged and grabbed his tail again. Then she threw him to the ground. Gilwing did not move.

"Did we beat him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure but we shouldn't let our guard down." NiGHTS said. Elizabeth agreed. They were right for thinking so. Gilwing suddenly jumped up trying to grab NiGHTS in his jaws again. NiGHTS didn't have time to move so as his jaws came down NiGHTS used her strength to keep his mouth pried open. Then NiGHTS quickly flew out and Gilwing slammed his mouth shut.

"NiGHTS lets finish this!" Elizabeth said. NiGHTS rushed at Gilwing again doing a paraloop around him. This caused Gilwing to start spinning around. Then NiGHTS when above him. Then she came down slamming her feet into him causing him to slam into the ground once again. This time he did not stand again he just disappeared with a bright flash.

"That's right looser! We win! ha ha ha!" Elizabeth said quite proud of herself and NiGHTS.

Then NiGHTS and Elizabeth disappeared too. They found themselves back at where they were with Christopher and Owl standing nearby. When Christopher saw them, he immediately ran over to them.

"Are you two alright?" Christopher asked as NiGHTS and Elizabeth undualized.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said grinning. NiGHTS nodded.

"Alright! So how was? What all happened?" Christopher asked. Elizabeth began to explain to him how the battle went and how they defeated Gilwing.

Sadly things didn't have such a positive air at Wizeman's castle.

Gilwing returned defeated. Reala noticed as he slowly went to his chambers with his head down in shame.

"That was expected." Reala said as he was flying down the hallway.

"Hey Reala." Jackle said all of a sudden as he was coming down the hallway. He made Reala jump.

"What do you want Jackle?" Reala demanded.

"When am I going to go fight NiGHTS and these new visitors?" Jackle asked.

"I hope soon. But sadly I don't think it will be soon enough." Reala said.

"You know Reala I've noticed you've been a little bit more moody than usual. Was it Shade? Or was it those pesky new visitors?" Jackle asked.

"It's nothing. Now where's Puffy? I'm sending her next. " Reala said looking around.

"She's probably eating in the dining room with Donbalon. You know that's their favorite place if they're not in their rooms." Jackle said. Reala checked Puffy's room to see she was not there.

"To the dining room." Reala said walking off. Jackle followed. When they reached the room they saw that Puffy and Donbalon were indeed eating.

"What do you want?" Puffy demanded.

"I want you to go say hi to NiGHTS and the new visitors." Reala said.

"Fine." Puffy said and reluctantly left. Reala then went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jackle asked.

"This time I've decided to go and see how things go." Reala said. Then left.

"Oh well. I'll just go practicing throwing cards until it's my turn." Jackle said and went to his chambers.

"That's awesome!" Christopher shouted after Elizabeth had finished telling him.

"Yep." Elizabeth said grinning once again.

"Next time I want to fight!" Christopher said to NiGHTS.

"Alright then." NiGHTS said. Then relaxing the group started to just talk and converse believing for the moment they had nothing to worry about.

Elizabeth really liked it here. She knew it probably wasn't far before they would be woken by the morning. She was glad that they actual could take a break before they would have to wake back up.

But Elizabeth and the others were going to see that their break would be cut short. For someone not very pleasant was coming. Soon they would realize they were going to have to wait before they could actually relax with no worries.

Elizabeth turned after hearing something. When she no longer heard it she decided everything was fine and decided to talk to Christopher.

"So Chris, Why do you get suspended all of the time?" She asked curiously.

"Well normally I get suspended for pulling off crazy stunts with my friends." He explained.

"I've never seen any of your buddies get suspended." Elizabeth said.

"Well they kinda always pin the blame on me." Christopher replied.

"Wow. They really sound like good friends." Elizabeth said sarcastically. Then they all heard a big crash.

"What was that?" Both Christopher and Elizabeth said standing up.

Then a big fat bunny creature appeared.

"Puffy!" NiGHTS said glaring.

"Wow these guys come quick!" Christopher said surprised. Then he walked over to NiGHTS, "This time it's my turn!"

Elizabeth watched as Christopher and NiGHTS dualized. Then when advancing towards Puffy, NiGHTS disappeared. Even though Elizabeth knew what had happened and that her fight with Gilwing had been easy, She still couldn't help but worry about Christopher after Shade kicking his and NiGHTS butt.

"Hey Owl." Elizabeth said.

"What is it?" Owl asked.

"What's the quickest way to get to Nightmare?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you crazy?" Owl exclaimed surprised by her outrageous question.

"Why I know the quickest way." Reala said making himself visible.

"Well even though I don't really trust you...You are a Nightmaren so you should know. Alright! I want to go where Puffy and NiGHTS are! Can you take me there?" Elizabeth asked

"Miss Elizabeth! That's a horrible idea! Don't go anywhere with this monster! He'll only trick you into giving up your ideya!" Owl shouted.

"Shut up you stupid old bird." Reala said pushing him to the side. Then added, "Yes actually. I could take you exactly to the place they are at."

"Fine then. But, do I have to do anything for you to take me there?" Elizabeth asked.

"No of course not visitor." Reala said walking over. Then grabbing her hand they were teleported to Nightmare.

"Oh dear! Oh my! This is not good at all!" Owl said shaking his head.

Elizabeth found herself with Reala in a building. Looking up and over she saw NiGHTS who was grabbing the large bunny who had been called Puffy and was slamming her across the room into walls and anything else that she could be slammed into.

"Go NiGHTS! Go Christopher!" Elizabeth cheered. To be honest they really didn't need cheering. They were doing quite fine. Christopher believed Puffy wasn't any challenge at all. NiGHTS grabbed Puffy once again and slung her into the nearby door.

Then Christopher charged grabbing Puffy again and slinging her forward trying to get her into a trap at the end of the hallway.

"NiGHTS! Chris! You can do it! Finish off that big fat fluffy bunny!" Elizabeth continued to cheer. Chris charged once again grabbing Puffy.

"Now for the finish!" Christopher said. Swinging Puffy as hard as he could he slung her right towards the trap. Elizabeth watched hoping this was the end. Puffy slammed into it finishing the battle. Puffy then disappeared.

"Alright! We did great!" Christopher said.

"Well looks like it's NiGHTS and Visitors two! Wizeman and his crack monkey Nightmarens zero!" Elizabeth said doing a little, very frightening victory dance.

"Actually..." Reala said grabbing Elizabeth. "It's NiGHTS and Visitors two. Then Wizeman and his Nightmarens one." He said and smirked.

"HEY! You said that I didn't have to do anything! You lier! Let me go! "Elizabeth demanded.

"Actually you don't have to do anything. I'm the one taking you to Wizeman's castle." Reala said in a as a matter of fact way. Elizabeth felt stupid. Actually she was stupid. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a bad guy is going to try anything to win! Plus they always have a way of coming around and making it so they have an actual excuse.

Well she could at least look at the bright side. Since Reala was carrying her she didn't have to walk.

"You know what? You suck." Elizabeth said glaring at him.

"You're not the first visitor to come here and hate me almost as soon as you see me." Reala said.

"Yeah, yeah Whatever. All I have to say is this. If I do have to stay in Wize dude's castle then my prison better at least be comfortable." Elizabeth said. Reala sighed. This was going to be a very awful trip to Wizeman's castle.

"Were back!" Christopher said after they returned. Him and NiGHTS split apart. Christopher looked around. He didn't see anyone.

"Hey Elizabeth! Were back!" Christopher shouted. There was no reply. Then Owl appeared.

"Oh thank heavens your back!" Owl said.

"What happened?" NiGHTS asked.

"Well Elizabeth wanted to see your battle with Puffy in Nightmare so Reala took her there to watch!" Owl explained.

"What?" Christopher shouted in shock.

"He must have kidnapped her!" NiGHTS said.

"So our Elizabeth has been stolen." Christopher said. NiGHTS nodded. Christopher shook his head.

"What an idiot." He said. "Well lets go find her." He added. NiGHTS flew off to lead them to Nightmare. Owl and Christopher followed right behind her.

Reala had finally reached Wizeman's castle. He was glad to. If he would have had to spend a couple more minutes of Elizabeth's constant complaints he would have killed her. Then putting her down and grabbing her arm he lead her into the castle. Jackle was there to greet him.

"Why hello Reala how did- Wait a sec...Isn't that one of NiGHTS newest little visitor pals?" Jackle questioned.

"Yes Jackle." Reala said annoyed.

"Well she seems a little different...The other girls seemed a bit more cheerful." Jackle commented. Then he poked her. Elizabeth glared.

"Do you think she's dangerous to have in here?" Jackle asked and continued to poke her. After a while Elizabeth got tired. Using the hand Reala wasn't holding onto she punched Jackle in the face.

"Don't touch me you freak!" She shouted. Jackle laughed.

"Wow! She's much more feisty then the other two girls!" He said.

"Whatever." Reala said and began to drag her to one of the holding cells they had in the castle.

Shade exited from her chambers after she had stopped for a while to rest earlier to see the scene going on in the hallway. As Reala was trying to drag Elizabeth she had put her feet up pushing against him while trying to pull her arm from his grip. Shade rolled her eyes.

"Reala you really are sad. You can't even control visitors that are supposed to be captives." She said walking by.

"Oh shut your mouth you worthless wench! I don't see you over here doing anything!" Reala shouted glaring at her. Shade stopped.

"Um Reala I don't think it's a good idea to make Shade angry..." Jackle told him.

"I don't care!" Reala shouted. Shade grabbed Reala in one hand, throwing him to the ground, and grabbed Elizabeth in the other. Then she flew to the nearest prison cell and threw her in. Then Shade locked it. As she was flying by she glared at Reala and then left.

"I told you Reala. She's kinda upset since Master Wizeman told her he didn't need her to do any missions for a little while." Jackle explained. Then held out his hand to help Reala.

"Now you tell me." Reala said as he took Jackle's hand and was helped lifted back up.

"So just curious...Why is the visitor here?" Jackle asked.

"Well you see NiGHTS is a sucker when it comes to helping people and that boy is her friend." Reala said.

"And?" Jackle asked. Reala rolled his eyes and then slammed his fist onto Jackle's head.

Reala then smirked, "That means she's the perfect bait you moron."


	4. Hate

It seemed to take forever to get to Nightmare. Christopher was actually getting really bored really quick. He decided to start a conversation with NiGHTS to help ease his boredom.

"Hey NiGHTS." Chris said.

"Yes Christopher?" NiGHTS asked

"Well I was just wondering do you know anything about how this world was created?" He asked.

"Well not really. I just know that it has been here as long as I have." She told him.

"Oh." Chris said and started thinking.

"Why do you wish to know?" NiGHTS asked.

"Well I was kinda wondering if this world was made at the same time as my world. You know. Earth." Christopher said.

"You mean the Waking World. That's what we call it here." NiGHTS said.

"Ya know, this place is so interesting. It's one of those things you normally only hear about in story books yet... Here it is. And it's real." Chris said looking around.

"Well most people who come here normally forget after they wake. Only few have remembered." NiGHTS said.

Christopher looked up at the sky, "Yeah..."

Then he felt a little light headed. He looked down to see his body looked transparent. He was waking up. This wasn't good.

"I'm really sorry NiGHTS." He said.

"It's okay! But you have to hurry back!" NiGHTS said and then Christopher awoke.

Well it was bad that he could not help Elizabeth even though she would wake and not be in Wizeman's Castle anymore but every night when she went to sleep she would be trapped there again. Christopher wished he knew where she lived so they could come up with a plan to get her out.

Christopher got up and then got dressed. He rushed down stairs and went out the door without getting anything for breakfast. He would go to the public library and look up something on the subject of dreams and such.

Elizabeth had also woken up. Right now she was sitting in her room trying to plan her own escape. Using pencil and paper she wrote down any ideas she could come up with. She really couldn't think of much though. It seemed her only hope of getting out was Christopher and NiGHTS.

Christopher reached the library and went inside. Then he went to the librarian at the front desk.

"Um Miss do you have anything in this Library on subjects about dreams that's non-fiction?" Chris asked.

"Why yes. In the eighth row on the fourth bookcase." The librarian told him.

"Thanks." Christopher said and went over to the bookcase. He started looking at the books. Skimming through them to see if he could find any of them talking about anything such as a dream world. He couldn't find anything though.

Christopher wasn't surprised. He had suspected that. Dream worlds were things of fiction in most people's eyes. Finding a non-fictional book on the subject was going to be one heck of a task.

Chris continued to search through the books. It seemed so hopeless.

"Science of dreams...Nope...World of the Mind...No...World of sleep! Maybe... And again nothing." Christopher said to himself as he looked through the books.

Then he saw a book that looked really old. He took it out and looked at it. It didn't have a title on the front. He opened it to see hand writing. It was written like a journal or a diary. He then started to read the hand writing.

_October 6, 1979_

_I have found something quite interesting I believe. No one seems to believe me when I tell them about it. Maybe it's because of the fact that it is a world of dreams-_

Christopher stopped reading. He had found it. Information that he wanted. He ran to the counter.

"I would like to check this book out please." He said

"Where did you get that?" The librarian asked.

"On the bookcase you told me to go look at." Chris said.

"Well it is certainly not one of our books. Someone probably left it here. Just take it. This sorta thing happens all the time." She said and started to look over some papers on her desk.

"Alright..." Christopher said and left. He was in shock a little. The kind of book he had been looking for he had found but by what the librarian said it did not belong to the library. Maybe it really was a diary or journal that someone had accidently left.

Christopher decided to read more of the entry on his way home.

_Or maybe it is because I am only a eight year old. I can't be sure._

_I know it was real though! How can I show this great place to all of my family and friends? It's so wonderful. Maybe they have been there though... I believe the old owl there said that when people wake up they normally forget. I will never forget! After all I am writing it in this journal of mine. I'll just make sure I'll keep it somewhere safe._

_Well it's time for bed! I must go back to this wonderful place. Mom will get mad if she catches me still awake. I'll write more tomorrow!_

_Daniel M_

Christopher could not make out any letters in the boy's last name other than M. He wondered who this boy was. Well he knew one thing was certain. He was glad he had found the book and he was most definitely going to show it to Elizabeth when he saw her at school Monday.

He walked into the house and tried to sneak into his bedroom to put the book away but was caught by his mother.

"Christopher Wyndham Elswood!" She shouted. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh crap..." He muttered.

"I was worried about you! How can you just run out the door and leave without telling me where you are going! Since your father hasn't been here and isn't coming back until next year you know you're the only family I have here! You can't just run off like that and leave me here to worry! You'll worry me to death!" She lectured as she came and stood right in front of him. "Now explain yourself!" She added.

"I'm really sorry mom...It's just I really needed to go to the library and..." He said trying the best he could to not make her more mad then she already was.

"Alright... But next time tell me be for you go anywhere okay? You had me worried sick." She told him. Then she kissed him on the cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"Mom do you always have to kiss me on the cheek when I get back home..." Christopher said to himself wiping off his cheek. Then he ran up to his room. He looked around.

Where could he put the book without damaging it further? He then opened a little door on his desk. Other than his notebook he used for school, it was empty. He took out the notebook and put the book he had found in it. Then putting his notebook on top of it he closed it.

Then Christopher looked at his clock. It was 7 'o' clock.

"I'll go to bed at eight or nine..." He said Then he sat on his bed and thought about the boys name. Daniel M. Who could this person be? And more importantly did he live some were nearby? Christopher wondered.

After sitting on the bed for a while he looked at the clock again. An hour and a couple of minutes had past.

"I'll go to sleep and try to help NiGHTS rescue Elizabeth..." He said. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Christopher was once again in the Night Dimension.

"NiGHTS! Owl!" He called and soon both of them came.

"It's about time! Now are you ready Christopher?" NiGHTS asked. Chris nodded. NiGHTS then began flying off. Christopher and Owl followed. He then took this as an opportunity to ask Owl about the boy.

"Hey Owl. Do you remember any visitor whose name was Daniel?" Chris asked. Owl shook his head.

"No no! Not at all! Can't say that I do remember a visitor with that name..." Owl said. He seemed a little bothered by the question. Christopher took this as a sign that Owl was not telling the truth but, Christopher decided to not question Owl further.

"We're at the gate to Nightmare!" NiGHTS called. Christopher looked. The double doors looked old and rotted. There were many holes in them but all you could see when looking into them was pure darkness. It also looked like the door knobs were covered with snake skin. It sent cold chills down his spine.

"Let's go." NiGHTS said opening the door. NiGHTS went through and Christopher followed.

"Oh my! I'll just wait here for you when you two return!" Owl called.

Christopher felt cold. Him and NiGHTS found themselves in a dark place. Dead trees and shrubs were scattered around the area. Nightmarens were around at every turn. The sky was pitch black and the ground was nothing but dirt. The whole place looked dead. Christopher shivered as he followed NiGHTS.

"We must hurry to Wizeman's castle. I'm not sure how long were going to be able to stay here without being bombarded by all these Nightmarens. They don't seem to be paying much attention to us at the moment." NiGHTS said continuing forward. Christopher followed. He looked around at all the Nightmarens. They were just floating around aimlessly. He then kept his eyes on NiGHTS not wanting to get lost.

How long was it until they reached the castle? he wondered. Chris sighed. 'If Elizabeth hadn't been so stupid she wouldn't be in this mess right now. Girls! They always do stuff like this. It's so annoying. Why couldn't another guy have come to help defeat this Wizeman? It would have been so much easier. Especially since something like this wouldn't have happened since guys aren't dumb enough to get themselves into something like getting caught by the enemy.' He thought

'I hope we can handle this... Nothing like this has ever happened before...I wonder if Elizabeth and Christopher are going to be able to make it out of this alright. I'm more worried about them then me.' NiGHTS thought as they were now slowly approaching Wizeman's Castle. As they reached the door NiGHTS stopped.

"We're here." NiGHTS said. Christopher stopped. He gulped. Wizeman's castle looked worse them Nightmare itself. It was a dark gray building with what looked like spikes coming out of the top, All the windows had bars in them like a prison and the door looked almost exactly like the door that had led them to Nightmare. Christopher looked at the castle. He then saw Elizabeth's head looking through one of the barred windows.

"NiGHTS look!" He said pointing at the window. NiGHTS looked and flew up.

"NiGHTS!" Elizabeth said surprised. NiGHTS went over and grabbed onto two of the bars.

"Are you ok?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had fun throwing whatever I could find in this room at who ever passes by this little prison cell. Especially Reala... I REALLY enjoy throwing things at him... I loved it when I threw something and it hit him right in the face..." Elizabeth said and put on an evil grin. It made NiGHTS question her sanity.

"I think you've been in there to long..." NiGHTS said and looked around trying to think of a way to get Elizabeth out. NiGHTS saw nothing. Then NiGHTS decided to see how strong the bars were. They were much too strong to even consider trying to find a way to break them.

"NiGHTS!" Christopher then shouted.

"What is it?" NiGHTS asked.

"Um... We've got company!" Christopher looked to see that Jackle and Reala had come. She quickly rushed down to help out Christopher. Chris was backing up not wanting to get hurt.

"It was nice of you and NiGHTS to stop by." Reala said smirking.

"Give us back Elizabeth!" NiGHTS demanded going beside Christopher.

"And why should I do that?" Reala questioned.

"Because if you don't We'll kick your butt!" Christopher said. Even though part of him felt that if Elizabeth was stupid enough to get caught she should find a way to save herself.

"Oh really?" Reala questioned.

"Yeah. Really." NiGHTS said glaring. In the meantime Elizabeth was going through with a plan that she had actually been able to come up with. She had used her time at home before she went to sleep to look up tips for picking locks. Using the information she had remembered and a small object she had found, she was actually able to unlock the cell. Making sure no one was around, when she was positive the hallway was clear she took off towards a staircase that was in the castle. Her plan was to get to the roof and dualize with NiGHTS so they could leave.

Meanwhile outside Christopher and NiGHTS were preparing to dualize to fight Reala and Jackle who was also a part of the party.

"NiGHTS I hope you ready for me to destroy you." Reala said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" NiGHTS said. Reala smirked.

"Well you are about to be!" Reala said.

"Man this sucks!" Elizabeth said continuing to run up the stair. The staircase stopped at a door. She opened it and was on top of Wizeman's castle. "Good lord that felt like it took forever!" Elizabeth complained going near the edge. She looked down to see NiGHTS and Christopher dualize.

"NiGHTS!" Elizabeth called. NiGHTS, Reala and, Jackle looked up to see Elizabeth at the top.

"Seems like our prisoner has escaped." Jackle said. NiGHTS left forgetting about them and flew towards the top. Reala quickly followed. When Jackle finally realized he had been left behind he also followed. NiGHTS stopped at the top. Then after undualizing Chris walked up to Elizabeth.

"Why hello there genius. Find a way to get yourself out?" He asked.

"Oh shut up." Elizabeth said glaring. Reala and Jackle then appeared. Elizabeth looked at NiGHTS.

"Yeah uh, can we dualize?" She asked. NiGHTS nodded and they dualized.

"Hey what about me!" Christopher demanded. Elizabeth then got a plan. If they wanted to escape the would have to shock Jackle and Reala and leave while they were too baffled to do anything thing. After explaining her plan to NiGHTS they agreed on the plan.

"So now what are you going to do?" Reala questioned.

"Well since it seems it would only be an inconvenience to carry Christopher..." NiGHTS started.

"What? What are you planning?" Christopher questioned. NiGHTS then pushed Christopher off the edge of the castle roof. Reala and Jackle's jaws dropped.

"Alright well good bye!" NiGHTS said and flew off. As Christopher was falling NiGHTS flew down and caught him. After catching him they headed towards the door back to the Dream Gate. Finally Reala shook his head realizing what NiGHTS had just done and tried to follow. Jackle followed Reala.

When they finally reached it NiGHTS opened the door and went through. Reala was furious.

"Damn you NiGHTS!" He shouted. Jackle sighed.

"Seems those visitors are smarter than we thought." Jackle said and snickered a little.

"Just shut up!" Reala said punching Jackle as he flew back towards the castle. Jackle just shook it off and followed Reala once again.

After returning to the dream gate Elizabeth did a little victory dance like last time and just as frightening, "Alright! I'm free!"

"Please don't do that ever again." NiGHTS asked.

Christopher glared at Elizabeth. "I'm guessing the plan to push me off was yours..." He said.

"Yeah it was." Elizabeth admitted.

"How dare you! Not only did that scare the crap out of me but what if something would have went wrong? I could have died!" Chris shouted.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not!" Christopher protested.

NiGHTS sighed, "Why couldn't it have just been two kids who were more friendly with each other..." It seemed that if they wanted to defeat Wizeman, Elizabeth and Christopher were first going to have to learn to get along.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes."Yes you are! Or else you wouldn't be complaining!" She shouted. Christopher clenched his fist.

"Whatever! At least I wasn't the stupid one to get caught by the enemy!" He snapped.

"So what I got caught! The only reason I did was because I was worried about your sorry ass and we all see where that got me. Your just a stupid unappreciative boy who doesn't know how to be thankful for people who care about him!" Elizabeth complained.

Christopher gritted his teeth, "Shut up! You only thought that I was going to fail miserably and you wanted to be there because you thought you would have to help me! Well you know what? I don't need your help! I could defeat Wizeman without your help! Stupid girls are always useless when it comes to doing a man's job!"

Elizabeth glared, "Oh whatever! I'm the one who could do it without you! Stupid boys with their stupid egos! I may have been caught but at least I still have more of a brain than you! Your heads so swelled with your ego that there's no room left for your brain!"

"Yeah right! I knew it!" Christopher said and smirked.

"Knew what?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You're one of those girls who get perfect grades and do everything great. You think your one of the best things in the world because mommy and daddy always tell you how great you are and your mommy and daddy's little girl. Your whole life is just filled with perfection and so you think you're the best at everything and you could never do anything wrong!" Chris shouted. Elizabeth was enraged.

Elizabeth clenched her fist. "How dare you..." She muttered. NiGHTS who had been watching saw a tear fall from Elizabeth's face. She felt an urge to intervene but didn't know if she should or not. "How Dare You!" Elizabeth then shouted. She pulled her arm back and swung at Christopher's face. Her fist slammed right into his jaw and he fell to the ground. Christopher blinked surprised. Elizabeth stood there glaring at him.

"You don't know anything!" She shouted. She then wiped off the tears running down her face. "You don't know anything you stupid jerk!" She said. NiGHTS flew up to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth are you ok?" NiGHTS asked concerned. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm fine..." She said. Elizabeth looked at Christopher. "I hate you!" She shouted. Then Elizabeth turned and ran off.

"Elizabeth..." NiGHTS said with concern in her voice.

Christopher stood still a little surprised. Now that he finally noticed the pain in his jaw he began to rub it since it felt pretty sore now. "She punches like a dude!" Chris complained. NiGHTS sighed.

"You're going to need to apologize to her...If we're going to defeat Wizeman...you must do it together." NiGHTS told him. Christopher sighed. "Alright whatever...I still don't get why that made her upset anyway. I guess she's just one of those really emotional girls." He said.

Elizabeth ran until she reached the Dream Fountain. She sat down on the fountain and looked at her reflection in the water. She still had some tears falling down her cheeks. She instantly wiped them away. "Stupid boy...He's so rude..." Elizabeth said. She sighed.

"What's the matter little visitor?" A voice said.

"Nothing I'm fine..." Elizabeth said. She stood and turned. "NiGHTS why did you-" Elizabeth froze in fear. For it was not NiGHTS who asked. It was Shade.

"Well I'm not NiGHTS but I can still tell that something is wrong." She said. "Tell me little visitor what is the matter?"

"Why should you care?" Elizabeth demanded. Shade shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm more like NiGHTS then you think." She said. Elizabeth still didn't trust her but decided to tell her anyway.

"Christopher..." She started.

"The boy visitor?" Shade asked.

"Yes...He...upset me because... He said I thought I was perfect because my life was perfect...But I don't! I never did! I always felt that I was far from perfect...And my life...Is also far from perfect... He's so stupid..." Elizabeth said. Her eyes started to water. Shade smirked.

"Well since he hurt you why not hurt him? How about you and I make him pay for being stupid and arrogant?" She said the smirk still on her face. "But...How?" Elizabeth asked. Shades smirk turned into an evil grin.

"You know how you can dualize with NiGHTS?" Shade asked. Elizabeth only nodded. "I can be dualized with too." Shade said.

"I could?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes...You could..." Shade said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No! Never! I'm not stupid! You're evil! This is all some evil scheme!" Elizabeth said.

"No, no Elizabeth! You see you and I are not so different...That's why I wish to help. You feel unloved and so do I. Elizabeth I only wish to help...You see if you and I dualize not only could we make the boy pay but I would be free from my bonds to Wizeman and we could destroy him making me free to do as I wish. Then we could be friends instead of enemies." Shade explained.

Elizabeth mind became blank. She didn't know what to think. What should she think? Shade made sense but...Shade was still the enemy. Also if she did agree what would Shade do to Christopher? He had hurt her feelings and all but he didn't deserve to be hurt bad or anything.

"I know what you're thinking. Do not worry Elizabeth...I will not kill Christopher nor NiGHTS for that matter. I'll just make the boy feel the same pain you felt. " Shade said. Elizabeth looked at Shade. Shade flew towards Elizabeth and held out her hand. Then she smirked, "So then...Do we have an accord?"

NiGHTS flew towards the way Elizabeth had run. Christopher followed. "Why do I have to apologize again?" He asked. NiGHTS sighed. "Christopher. You and Elizabeth need to get along. You can't defeat Wizeman on your own. You two have to work together." She said. "Whatever you say. I still think I could do it on my own." He said. NiGHTS shook her head.

Nothing more was said as they continued forward. Christopher wondered where Elizabeth had gone. He also wondered why she had gotten so upset. Had he been right and she didn't like that fact? No. She wouldn't have reacted like she did. She wouldn't have cried if that was the case. Maybe she would tell NiGHTS and Christopher could ask NiGHTS later.

Christopher watched NiGHTS. She seemed a little worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..." NiGHTS said. Christopher decided to be quiet as they continued forward. He crossed his arms. He didn't really like silence but he guess he would have to get over it. He noticed they were going in the direction of the Dream Fountain.

"Well I guess it makes since that she would go there." He said to himself. Then they stopped seeing Elizabeth over at the fountain. They ran forward. Christopher stopped as soon as he saw who was with her. NiGHTS did also.

"Shade!" NiGHTS shouted. Elizabeth turned to see NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS..." She said. Then she looked over to see Christopher and those three little words formed in her mind again. I hate you. She turned back towards Shade who still was holding out her hand. NiGHTS saw this and was shocked. Horrified NiGHTS knew she had to do something quick.

"NO! Elizabeth! Don't do it! You mustn't! Elizabeth listen to me! Please don't! I'm begging you!" NiGHTS shouted. It was too late. Shades words had poisoned her mind. Elizabeth began to reach out to touch Shade's hand. "NO!" NiGHTS shouted rushing towards them. Elizabeth's hand then touched Shade's. There was a flash of dark purple and black. It was darkness. It started to engulf Elizabeth. "No...please no..." NiGHTS said.

There stood Shade. Elizabeth was no longer to be seen. Shade began to laugh evilly. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I see why you dualize now NiGHTS. This power... Is amazing...Now I'll use your precious visitor's power to destroy that boy and you!"


End file.
